


Alien

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock’s suppressed “feelings.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I'm not making any money off this.

  
Facing away  
I gather up my clothes  
and dress.  
Jim watches me more as I leave,  
still searching  
for explanations.  
But it doesn’t work that way.  
  
I straighten my being,  
and disappearing  
through the self-opening hole in the wall,  
the door that becomes space,  
  
I grow evermore unattached  
(from everything...)  
  
The way it should be?  
or at least I try to...  
 ~~(but these feelings I can’t shake.~~  
 ~~these forbidden wants and needs~~  
 ~~to turn back~~  
and confess  
 ~~I cannot purge~~  
 ~~from my flawed existence.~~  
And as an embarrassment to my race)  
I try to straighten.  
  
  
...I remember when I was young  
and grew  
jealous over girls.  
  
Jim has more women now  
than I ever  
bothered with,  
and at the wrong target  
the red half of my blood  
(against all else that I am,)  
grows steadily more green  
to match the rest.  



End file.
